Alistar/History
Previous Lore If you intend to grab the bull by the horns as a summoner, might have something to say about that. The mightiest warrior ever to emerge from the minotaur tribes of the Great Barrier, Alistar defended his tribe from all of Valoran's many dangers; that is, until the coming of the Noxian army. Alistar was lured from his village by the machinations of Keiran Darkwill, Baron Darkwill's youngest son, and commander of the Noxian expeditionary force. When Alistar returned home, he found his village burning and his family slain. Bellowing with rage, he charged an entire regiment of Noxus' elite, slaughtering them by the hundreds. Only the intervention of some of Noxus' most skilled summoners checked Alistar's rage. Brought in chains to Noxus, Alistar spent the intervening years as a gladiator pitted in endless battle for the entertainment of Noxus' wealthy leaders. Alistar's once noble soul slowly twisted, and he would have been lost to insanity if not for Ayelia, a young servant girl who befriended him and eventually arranged for his escape. Suddenly free, Alistar joined the newly-formed Institute of War as a champion, hoping to one day visit his final vengeance against Noxus and to find the girl who once again gave him hope. Previous Abilities Trample old.png‎|Trample Pulverize old.png‎|Pulverize Headbutt old.png‎ |Headbutt Triumphant Roar old.png‎|Triumphant Roar Unbreakable Will old.png‎|Unbreakable Will Unbreakable Will old.png|'Ferocious Howl' (Active): Alistar howls with fury, breaking all immobilizing effects and becoming immune to spells. Trample old.png‎ |'Colossal Strength' (Passive): Alistar’s massive size gives him additional hitpoints. Trample old.png‎ |'Colossal Strength' (Passive): Alistar deals 20/40/60% extra damage to towers. Deep Sniff.png|Deep Sniff Previous Splash Art North America= Alistar OriginalSkin_old.jpg|1st Classic Alistar Alistar OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Alistar Alistar GoldenSkin old.jpg|1st Golden Alistar Alistar LonghornSkin old.jpg|1st Longhorn Alistar |-|China= Alistar OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Alistar Alistar GoldenSkin Ch.jpg|Golden Alistar Alistar LonghornSkin Ch.jpg|Longhorn Alistar Patch History ** Damage reduction reduced to % from 70 at all ranks ;V6.6 * ** Heal ally reduction increased to 33% from 50 ** Ally heal reduced to % AP)}} from ;V6.3 * ** Goes immediately off upon 's arrival if cast during it * ** Cost increased to from ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 12 ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to from 6 ;V5.16 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 106 from 102 * ** Dash speed reduced to 1200 from 1500 (for a larger enemy reaction window and for more efficient chaining with , particularly at high latency) ;V5.1 * Visual Update ** General *** New ability icons *** New models and textures for all skins *** New animations ** *** New particle effects ;V4.15 * ** Alistar landing an extra basic attack on target while they are being displaced ;V4.12 * ** 50% bonus damage to monsters * ** Disable updated to apply a 1 second displacement followed by a seconds stun, from a seconds displacement, to match visuals ** Cost reduced to from * ** Cost reduced to from * ** Damage reduction application changed to on-cast from after animation ** Damage reduction increased to 70% at all ranks from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from ;V1.0.0.154 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325 * ** Range increased to 650 from 600 ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300 ;V1.0.0.146 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 305 * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650 ;August 7th Hotfix * ** Damage changed to from ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Damage per second reduced to from * ** Cost increased to from ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0 ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Damage per second increased to from * ** Cost increased to from * ** Cost reduced to 100 from 150 ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Cost reduced to from * ** Cost reduced to from * ** Cost increased to from ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Not scoring assists ;V1.0.0.124 * ** Damage reduction reduced to % from 75 at all ranks ** Duration changed to 7 seconds at all ranks from ;V1.0.0.121 * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.118b * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 102 from 110 * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Chance of failed displacement when near terrain * ** Damage reduced to from ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.116 * Gameplay Update ** General *** Walking animation updated ** Stats *** Health reduced to 442 from 468 *** Health growth reduced to 110 from 114 *** Mana increased to 215 from 192 *** Mana growth increased to 38 from 33 *** Attack damage reduced to from *** Attack damage growth increased to from *** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300 ** - *** For 3 seconds after Alistar uses an ability, he ignores unit collision and deals area-of-effect damage per second, doubled to versus minions and monsters. *** New animations *** New particles ** *** Damage reduced to from *** AP ratio reduced to from *** Cooldown increased to seconds from 15 at all ranks *** Range increased to 365 from 330 *** Displacement stun duration reduced to seconds from 1 ** *** Damage reduced to from *** Cooldown increased to seconds from 12 at all ranks *** Can target minions *** Moving-enemy targeting updated ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Stun particle displaying over unaffected units ;V1.0.0.100 * Stats ** Attack speed increased to from ** Attack speed growth increased to % from 1 * ** Casting while rooted * ** Tooltip updated * ** Tooltip updated V1.0.0.96 * General ** Highly-reduced basic attack timer ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Alistar not being able to immediately use abilities after casting ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Damage application changed to when target is airborne from when they land ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Heal increased to from ** 50% reduced heal for nearby allied units * ** Casting while disabled ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Cooldown reduction reduced to 2 seconds from 4 * ** Duration reduced to seconds from ** Bonus AD increased to from 60 at all ranks ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Stun duration reduced to 2 seconds from ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from * ** Animation updated ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Certain abilities affecting cooldown ( , ) ;V1.0.0.58 * ** Certain abilities affecting cooldown ;V0.9.25.21 * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 4 ** Cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds when a nearby enemy dies ** Heal increased ** AP ratio increased ** Cost increased ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Bonus damage to turrets increased to % from ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 300 from 290 * ** Damage reduction versusturrets (bonus damage unchanged) * ** Targeting minions ** Damage increased to from * ** Damage increased to from ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Heal reduced to from ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Area of effect increased to 330 from 300 * ** Damage reduction increased to 75% from 70 ** Removes all self debuffs on cast ;V0.8.21.110 * ** Stun duration increased to seconds from 1 ;June 6, 2009 Patch * ** Tooltip updated ;May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Alistar gains 70% damage reduction for the duration ;May 23, 2009 Patch * ** Stun duration reduced to from ~ ;May 15, 2009 Patch * ** Bonus AD reduced to 60 from 80 * ** Stun duration reduced to 1 second from ** Displacement speed increased to 1200 from 1000 ;May 1, 2009 Patch * ** Duration reduced to seconds from ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Recommended items updated ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100 * ** Duration increased to seconds from ** Grants * ** Alistar dashes to target ** Range increased to 650 from 200 ;Alpha Week 7 * ** Casting while disabled ;Alpha Week 6 * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5 ** Heal increased to from ** Has an AP ratio * ** Renamed from ;Alpha Week 4 * ** Tooltip updated * ** Tooltip updated ;Alpha Week 2 * ** Tooltip updated }} Category:Alistar Category:Champion history